


Igual de rojas

by samej



Series: Metamorfosis [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Civil War (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonríe, esa sonrisa que casi nadie ha visto, ese lado de Steve que Tony sabe que no conocen tantos, que ahora mismo solo es de él. </p>
<p>Escena comparativa pre / post Civil War número dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igual de rojas

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me gustó mucho esta idea que empecé y no seguí, así que he decidido revisar (y prácticamente reescribir) otro de los que tenía.

_antes._

Es una de esas pocas, poquísimas mañanas tranquilas. Steve está en su casa, no hay ningún vengador a la vista, ningún malo, ninguna alarma. 

Lo que es aún menos común: Tony se siente bien. 

El sonido de la ducha no termina de amortiguar el suyo mientras silba. Pasa la cuchilla por su cuello con cuidado.

—Llevabas veinte minutos antes de que yo me metiese a la ducha afeitándote, Tony, nadie tarda tanto tiempo. 

—Por muy guapo que sea por defecto, también tengo que cuidarme, Cap.

—Todo ese gasto absurdo...

—Tú también puedes quedarte un rato más, ¿sabes? 

—Eso no haría que gastásemos menos. 

—Peter dejando de llenar la casa de telarañas sí que haría que gastásemos menos. 

Steve termina de quitarse el jabón tras la mampara, abre los ojos y ve cómo Tony se ha asomado por la cortina. Tony siente que se podría relamer, como un perro. Se le flexionan los músculos bajo el agua y, cuando sube la mirada hacia arriba, los ojos de Steve le miran hambrientos.

—¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando, Steve? —niega con la cabeza— en que ahorraríamos más si nos duchásemos juntos.

—Yo ya he terminado —dice. Pero sonríe, esa sonrisa que casi nadie ha visto, ese lado de Steve que Tony sabe que no conocen tantos, que ahora mismo solo es de él. 

Tony se baja los calzoncillos y se mete bajo el vapor.

—Ahora te hago terminar otra vez.

**

_ahora._

Sue se marcha y Tony la odia. La odia como no odia ninguna otra cosa; por un momento, todo el desprecio del mundo tiene la forma invisible de Sue Storm.

Aguanta la compostura uno, dos, cinco pasos, hasta que un sonido inhumano deja su garganta, da tres zancadas y revienta el espejo con el puño, y el dolor ayuda, ayuda algo, aunque no sea mucho.

Tony cae de rodillas y aprieta las manos contra los trozos de cristales del suelo. El espejo no se ha roto por completo, aún quedan zonas en la parte de abajo y sus ojos llorosos le devuelven la mirada, las ojeras pesan bajo ella, y busca automáticamente el traje porque no quiere verse la cara. Pero no lo trae, no esta vez. Se levanta y los cristales se terminan de romper bajo las zapatillas y camina con algunos pegados hasta el baño. Chirrían sobre los azulejos.

Se ha tocado la cara por el camino y también se le ha manchado. Se descalza y se mete a la ducha con la ropa aún puesta. El agua fría cae sobre su espalda y su nuca, está tan helada que duele pero eso le hace dejar de pensar. El suelo de la ducha se tiñe de la sangre que aún cae de sus manos. Tiene los nudillos destrozados, las palmas llenas de cortes, todos sangran.

El agua termina de limpiárselas pero a Tony le da igual. Para él no hay diferencia.

Le parece que están igual de rojas.


End file.
